What to do?
by izzydot
Summary: Kendall and Jo are married but that's when Kendall finds out he is betrothed to Lucy Stone. How will Kendall cope with it? Will Kendall divorce Jo or make Lucy his second wife?
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.**

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V**

It has been four months since Jo and I have been married and we just came back from our honeymoon in Bahamas. We arrived at arrived at home around nine pm so the both of us were really tired.

We were living in a big house which was ten minute drive to the Palm Woods and to Rouque Records but not a mansion, we both agreed that a mansion would was too much to take care of and hiring maids would take up our privacy.

"I'm going to unpack, you should rest." I told Jo.

"There is no way you're unpacking." She replied poking my nose.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because you're a messy person." She told me. We'll I'm not going to argue with her, I am a messy person and hate to argue with her. I swore to her dad that I'll never make her upset or unhappy and I make sure she is always happy.

My phone rang; I look at the caller ID. It was my mom. "I'll go unpack; you should go see your mom. You haven't seen her in quite a while." Jo instructed me. I nodded my head and grab the car keys.

I drove over to the Palm Woods and parked my car. Nothing much has changed, Bitters was still the manager, there isn't much to expect.

I went up to my apartment, where my mom lives. My mom and Katie were still here, they we're going to move back but Katie landed a job as an actress who as a lot movie role offers so my mom stayed back.

I swung the door open revealing my mom talking to a girl with long black hair with red streaks in it. "Hey mom." I greeted.

"Kendall, it's so good to see my big boy again." She said giving me a big hug. "Meet Lucy Stone, your betrothal."

"Nice to meet you." Lucy said. I shook her hand.

"My betrothal?" I asked. This was the most shocking news I've heard in entire life. I can't get married twice; I love Jo too much to let this happen.

"Yes, you two are getting married in five months." My mom told me.

"But what about Jo?" I asked.

"What about her?"

"I'm married to her, remember?"

"We'll you either divorce her or make Lucy your second wife. You've got before the wedding to decide."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier, before I dated Jo?"

She sigh; we took a seat at the dining table "I'm sorry, in order to maintain the friendship with her family and prevent a feud, you must marry her."

What am I supposed to tell Jo? I can't just tell her 'Hey Jo, I'm getting married again!' I got of the apartment; I heard footsteps that managed to catch up me.

"Hey," Lucy said as I turned around. "I know you hate this arranged marriage as well."

"I'm a married man. Of course I hate this." I said throwing my hands in the air.

"I know how you feel, because I'm engaged but my fiancé doesn't know." She said showing her engagement ring.

"It's a nice ring, he sure loves you." I commented.

"He does love me." She said staring at the ring.

"Wow, being engaged to two guys."I said.

"Yeah, that was unintentional. Especially when one them is married."

"I think I better go." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." She replied.

I went out of the Palm Woods and drove straight home. I unlocked the door and turned on the lights. I plopped myself on the couch. How am I supposed to tell Jo the news? How am I supposed to accept the news? This stressing me out, I have so much on my plate now. I have to go for interviews, recordings and photo shoots in one day then deal with the new marriage.

"Kendall? Is there is something wrong that would you like to talk about?" Jo asked. I turned my head and smile. I'm glad I married her, she would always make smile in whatever situation.

"Nothing." I lied.

"I know that's a lie. What's the matter?" She gave me a stern look.

"You know me very well." I said with a smile and pulled her on to the couch.

"What did your mom want?" I can't stand the thought of her getting her hurt

"I don't want to talk about now and I'll tell you in the morning. Let's go to bed." I said and she nodded as we went upstairs. "I'm lucky to find someone who understands me." She smiled and gave a quick kiss. I took off my shirt and lay in bed. Jo had changed into one of my shirts and pyjama shorts. She rested her head on my bare chest and whispered 'I love you' and I replied with a kiss on her head.

I never thought in my entire life that I would be end up like this. Being an international pop star who would be married to an awesome actress .

* * *

Review pretty please. If you have any ideas for the ending (which I really need) PM them to me.


	2. The Truth

**I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**

I woke without Jo by my side. I look at the bedside clock which says 10:13 am and next to it was a note that says: _I'm out running some errands. Breakfast is on the table XOXO -Jo. _Behind there was another note behind it with a positive pregnancy test. I smiled at it and took a quick shower. Since I just got back from honeymoon, Gustavo said that I could come in at 11:30 today.

I went down stairs and saw a hot cup of coffee was on the table with a side of pancakes. I swear Jo knows me too well. As I was eating, the sound of someone knocking on my door interrupted my thoughts. I got up and opened the door.

It was Lucy and by the looks of it she had been crying. I let her in and she started sobbing in to my shirt. I rubbed her back while singing Worldwide in her ear till she stopped crying.

"Lucy what's wrong?" I asked after the song. I stared into her eyes with consent.

"My fiancé cheated on me." She told me, her voice was still a bit weary from crying.

"He's not worth your tears." I whispered in her ears. "Maybe explaining the situation will help calm you down."

"After my morning jog, I went home and when I opened the door I saw him making out with another girl." She said and started crying again into my chest again. I started singing You're Not Alone as she cried. She slowly became calm and I smiled at her. "Thanks Kendall." I leaned and gave her a kiss. It's not considered cheating since I am getting married to her.

As she deepened the kiss, the door flung open revealing Jo standing at the door way with her arms folded.

"Kendall?" Jo asked in confusion. I felt like I broke the promise I made to her dad.

"Jo, look I can explain." I replied.

"Explain what?" She asked angrily.

"Jo, remember last night I came back all stressed out?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"Last night mom told me that Lucy was my betrothal and we're getting married in five months. And this morning she came over crying because her fiancé cheated on her so I was comforting her. I hope you can understand. " I explained.

"You're getting married again in five months?" She shouted. We both nodded.

"Hey look, I only found out last night. Even I can't accept the fact that I'm getting married again." I said I looked at the clock it was 10: 45 am.

"This is so much to take in." Jo said taking a seat on the couch.

"Jo take a deep breath. Stress isn't good for the baby." I told her she did what I told her.

"Wow, you guys are expecting a child already? Most people normally wait a couple of years before getting a child. I'm so happy for the both of you." Lucy said. Jo gave a smile and hugged her. I smiled at this.

"You two seem to be getting along well together." I said.

I took my car keys. I walked over to my Chevrolet Camaro and started driving straight for Rouque Records. I finally decided that I'll have to make Lucy my second wife. I can't just abandon Jo like that, I love her too much and I don't want my child to grow up without me.

I parked my car in the parking lot next to Logan's Fisker Krama. I went up the elevator and once I got to the floor I heard the guys comforting someone. I walked into the Rouque Records' lobby and I saw James who looked he had been through a lot.

"What's wrong with James?" I asked.

"His fiancé just broke up with him." Logan replied as continued to rub James's back.

"I never knew he was engaged." I commented. It was strange for someone like James to get married so early, in fact I never knew he had a girlfriend.

"He proposed to her after your plane took off." Carlos said.

"Why did she break up with him?" I asked.

"She caught him cheating on her." Logan replied.

"Lucy I'm so sorry!" James shouted on the top of his lungs. Lucy? Could it be Lucy as in the girl I'm getting married to?

"Lucy? Lucy who? " I asked in shock. What were the possibilities of them being my Lucy?

"Lucy stone." Logan replied. I thought about it for a minute, then it was Lucy, my betrothal.

"Wait you're the guy who cheated on my fiance? " I asked out loud.

"Your what?" They all exclaimed at once.

* * *

Cliffhanger. Please review, there are no or right reviews 'cause it's your opinion not mine.


	3. Meeting Lucy's Parents

Thanks for the reviews.I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

"Your what?" The three exclaimed.

This wasn't going to end well. I sighed and replied. "My fiancé."

"Aren't you already married?" Logan asked.

"Yes but Lucy is my betrothal. I have to marry her to keep the friendship between our families alive." I explained.

"If you knew then why didn't you tell me before I got into a relationship with her?" James shouted angrily.

I've known him long enough to know what he was thinking, and knowing him with his ego, he probably thought I was the cause of his break up.

"I only found out last night and even I hate it." I said defending myself.

"So what about Jo?" Carlos asked.

"Jo knows and she hates the idea but she has accepted the facts unlike me." I explained.

"What is this talk about marriage and Lucy?" Gustavo asked exiting from his office. He is surprisingly calm, knowing him he would make us record songs and scream. Gustavo hasn't changed much over the years except he is quite calm.

"Kendall is getting married again." The three of them stated in sync and I gave them the 'really?' look.

"What?" Gustavo shouted, he was really shocked and his reaction was worse than mine. The room became silent for a while before I spoke.

"Do I explain the story all over again?" I asked and he nodded. I explained the story all over again making it my third time.

"Since I have no power in this, congratulations." Gustavo said after being quite for ten minutes. Once again, he was calm. "But this still means that you have continue with your daily life." I nodded in agreement. "I'm going to record each of you at a time, while the other three write your own songs. This time Freight Train is supervising." He snapped his fingers and Freight Train came in. "James you're first."

I took a seat on the couch. I picked up my songbook and started to write. After coming up with a song, I stopped writing and started thinking about the marriage. How am I supposed to pull off a second wedding? There is too much pressure and stress on me. I went back to writing songs for the album without the thought of the wedding. I had managed to finish writing about five songs before we were allowed to go home.

I walked over to my Chevrolet Camaro and drove straight home. Honestly with all I needed is to clear my head but I need to get back to Jo and Lucy. I unlocked the front door and saw Jo and Lucy laughing hysterically. I smiled and walked over to them.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just that your mom just gave me a bunch of photo albums of you." Jo said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Oh by the way, my mom invited us to for a family dinner. So dress classy." Lucy informed me.

"What time?" I asked taking off my jacket and tossing it over an arm chair.

"Seven thirty." I looked at the clock, it was already five fifty.

"Well I have to get going. It was nice meeting you Jo." Lucy said giving Jo a hug. It was nice to see them together without fighting. I opened the door for Lucy and she went out. After she left I swept Jo off her feet and carried her in a bridal style.

"Kendall put me down!" She begged hitting my arm.

"Now why would I want to that?" I asked with a smirk.

"Cause I'm heavy." She protested.

"Nonsense. You're light as feather."

"I'm hungry." She said. I took her to the kitchen and place her on the counter.

"You can be so childish sometimes." I said rummaging through the fridge.

"Says the guy who can't keep his closet clean for more than an hour." I could feel her smirking while I grabbed some ingredients for a BLT sandwich and placed them on the counter next to Jo.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I didn't reply. I turned on the stove, placed the frying pan over the fire. I put some bacon in and left it to cook. I put the bread and the toaster, washed the lettuce. By then the toast was ready. I added some mayo and the bacon was ready. I put everything into a sandwich and gave to Jo.

"You said you were hungry, so I made you a sandwich." I said. She pulled me into hug and whispered 'you're the best husband ever'. "I'm going to get ready for my date." She nodded and continued eating.

I went upstairs to my bedroom that I shared with Jo. We had been to so many big events that needed formal wear that we had to get a walk-in wardrobe. I searched for something that wasn't too fancy. I stuck to wearing a black blazer with a white shirt underneath and dark jeans with my signature vans.

I went down stairs to see Jo on the couch watching TV while eating the sandwich I made her. I crept up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Kendall I know it's you." She said. I uncovered her eyes and pouted.

"You're no fun." I said like a child.

"Who is being childish now?"

"I'm going to over Lucy's house. Will you be alright?" I asked.

"Kendall relax, I've already invited Camille and the Jennifers over." She gave me a peck on the lips.

I left the house and I drove to Lucy's house by following the directions that Lucy sent me. I arrived at a country styled house which was quite big compared to my house. I knocked on the door and a middle aged woman with blonde hair opened the door.

"Ah, Kendall you're here." She said giving me a hug. "You're mom has told me so much about you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Stone." I replied. "It's strange that I have never met you before."

"Oh, your mom has tried to arrange for us to meet you but you're always on tour or in the studio. Please call me Julie, Mrs. Stone is too formal."

"So this is Kendall. I heard you're a married man." A man who I presume is Lucy's dad came in.

"Yes, sir in fact I'm also an expecting father." I said and shook his hand.

"Kendall, you're here!" Lucy exclaimed. She wore a simple sleeveless navy-blue dress that was above knee level with a beige ribbon around her waist, it seemed completely different compared to what I've seen her wear normally.

"I don't about you kids but I'm starving." Lucy's dad said.

"Same here, Mr. Stone." I replied.

"Please call me Robert." Robert told me.

We walked into the dining room where the food was set on the table. There was a lot of food but most of it was country food. I took a seat next Lucy since it seemed appropriate.

"Not to be rude or anything, but how did this betrothal thing started?" I asked cutting my chicken breast.

"Well, you see your family and this family have friends for generations so we thought it's time for us to unite by making you two to marry each other. The original plans were to get you two fall in love with each other but you became went to join Big Time Rush." Robert explained. I looked at Lucy who was also surprised by the news. All this time they knew about this and no one explained this me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said.

"No need for any apologies. You should have pursued your dreams." Julie replied. "So Kendall what do you intend to do after Big Time Rush?"

"I intend to get a hockey scholarship and move back to Minnesota." I said.

"Interesting. Lucile here is out here finishing her violin scholarship." Robert stated. I looked at Lucy who mouthed out 'I'll explain later'

We continued to eat for about another twenty minutes while discussing our future plans and what we should do before the wedding. It was quite interesting to learn more about Lucy. After dinner I excused myself and Lucy followed behind.

"So Lucile, what is the violin scholarship I heard about?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"Don't call me that ever again." She said with a stare pointing to me. "My parents think that I'm out here on violin scholarship but I'm actually out here trying to be a rock star."

"Well it's late and I need to get back home." I said giving her a hug. "Thanks for the dinner."

Her parents came in the kitchen. I told them I was going home and gave them a hug. I got into my car and drove straight home. Once I came arrived home, I dropped my keys on the counter and I felt someone on my back. I smirked knowing it was Jo.

"How was your dinner?" She asked.

"Great, I leant a lot about Lucy. Her parents told me almost everything." I replied putting her on the couch. "Today was stressful and eventful."

"Here let me help you become less stress."She said and started tickling me and I tickled her back. I knew all of her ticklish spots and she knew mine so we ended up with a tickle war.

* * *

So I might not be able to upload the next chapter anytime soon since I'll be gone for the weekends. Please review! :)


	4. Jo's dad, Chili's and Interviews

**Note: some of the words will be are in UK spelling and slang like: Favourite, colour, trash/rubbish, etc. So with out a further a do here we go.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

I slowly opened my eyes as they adjusted to room light. Once my vision cleared, I noticed Jo wasn't by my side. I looked at the table clock which read 8:37, and didn't need to be at the studio till 9:30. I got out of bed and took a shower. I had decided to wear a grey shirt with an unbuttoned yellow long sleeved plaid shirt on top with grey jeans and my signature Vans on.

I headed downstairs to see Jo in the kitchen pouring coffee into a mug, she was wearing a plain maroon shirt with a cream coloured cardigan over it and black jeans with light blue flats. I wished her 'good morning' with a quick kiss them took a seat.

"I miss waking up with you my side." I said with fake sadness in my voice.

"Sorry, I had to do some last minute cleaning before my dad comes over." She replied giving me a kiss on my cheek and sat down on the chair in front to me.

"Your dad is coming over?" I asked.

"Yeah for two weeks, he says he's being missing me and he knows we can't go to North Carolina because of our jobs." Jo explained after taking a bite if her toast.

"Oh speaking of jobs, do you mind if I have lunch with Lucy today? I have a photo shoot till 11:30 and an interview at one with a lunch break in between." I asked.

I knew Jo wasn't the jealous type (despite the Jordin Sparks incident), because I was a loyal boyfriend back then. Sure we were busy most of the time but we managed to find time to spend together.

"Why should you ask me? Go ahead." She replied with a confused look.

"Thanks Jo." I replied. "Sorry that I can't be one of those guys that can promise to love only one girl."

"Kendall, that's why I love you, you're different and loyal. You listen to people whom you love." Jo said,

We ate breakfast quietly and picked off each other's plate which lead to running around in the kitchen trying to get jam on each other. We stopped when we heard the doorbell.

I wiped the jam on my pants and went to open the door. I swung the door open which revealed Jo's dad, he was in mid-forties but he was quite energetic for his age. "Kendall, it's nice seeing you again. How are you treating Jo?"

"Dad, he's been treating me like a queen except the messes he refuses to clean." Jo replied, walking into the room.

"Well I have to go, for a photo shoot. I'll you later." I said kissing Jo's head.

I left the house with my keys and phone. I drove straight to Rouque Records, where I found the Rouque Record van's engine on and by the looking at the time, they were waiting for me. I parked my car and went into the van.

"Took you long enough to get here." James commented as I took a seat next to him. The van drove off as soon as I was settled in the van.

"I can't believe it's been over four years since we became a band." Carlos said. He was right, one day I'm working at a supermarket the next day I'm a singing a very successful boy band.

We fell into easy conversation talking about random stuff. We arrived at the location of the photo shoot and just like every other photo shoot, there were cameras, wires on the floor, the white background and other typical photo shoot stuff.

The photo shoot went well, except the part when Carlos and Logan started fighting over something stupid. We had about three clothe changes, and five trips to the stylist. Logan tried to do a backflip but his foot got caught by wire causing to fall in the middle of the flip. To sum it all it up, it went perfectly fine.

After the photo shoot, we had a ninety minute break to do whatever we wanted to do. We decided to split knowing there's a chance that we could get attacked by fans if went together as a band. I texted Lucy during the shoot for lunch, and she happily agreed.

I decided to meet with her for lunch at a nearby Chili's. Lucy was standing outside of Chili's texting away. I took this opportunity to surprise her but that failed.

"Nice try to scare me, but it takes a lot more effort to scare me." Lucy said.

"Oh well. Come on, let's go eat." I said. We walked in and the waiter led us to a booth. She gave us the menus before leaving us alone to order. After 10 minutes, we ended up ordering steak and juice each.

"Where are the other guys?" Lucy asked.

"We all decided to split to avoid getting attacked by fans. Speaking of the other guys, why didn't you tell me James Diamond was your fiancé?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I wasn't really thinking about him when we were talking about the marriage thingy." She said without making eye contact with me.

"I don't blame you. Let's change topic. How about a game of twenty questions? I'll start." She nodded. "Favourite colour?"

"Dark purple."

"Just like Carlos."

"Really? I thought he liked some other colour."

"A fan told him he looked good in purple and he believed it, and since then he love purple. Siblings?"

"Wait isn't it my turn?"

"Nope, you said 'Really?' which is a question."

"Fine, I have an older brother. He's in military school for dying his hair black and playing drums. Who was your first crush?"

"Honestly, it was a girl in kindergarten but she ran away because she said I had cooties."I said with a laugh at the end. "What do your parents do for a living?"

"They're classical musicians who hate rock. When the marriage is over they'll be gone then I'm going to be practicing a lot of rock."

After a couple more questions and finishing our steaks. I paid for it despite all her protests, we left the restaurant. We hugged and I could have sworn I saw the bushes moving but I ignored that and gave her a kiss before departing. Once again, I would've sworn I saw the bushes moving.

I headed back to our meeting point outside the van, where no one was there. I waited for about fifteen minutes before they actually arrived.

"Took you long enough." I said mimicking James from earlier today.

He just rolled his eyes and we all piled into the van. We were off to ClevverTv's studio for another interview. Honestly, interviews are great at times as it takes time off recordings but most interviews repeat the same questions as the previous interviews and we have to repeat the answers about over a hundred times.

We arrived at ClevverTv's studio where a swarm of fans waiting for us with their posters and screams. We signed a couple of them before security escorted us inside. We did the usual, change of wardrobe, went to hair and makeup, Carlos and James arguing about which shirt to wear, nothing out of the normal. After that we sat in our normal positions: James and I at the back with Logan and Carlos in front on the couch.

"What's up guys? I'm Dana Ward and I'm hanging out with…"The interviewer started.

"Big Time Rush!" We exclaimed together.

"It's nice to see you guys again, it seems like yesterday you were sixteen and just starting the band and look at you guys now." Dana said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I know right. Now we're working on a fifth album with some great artists."James said.

"Wow, that must be stressing Gustavo a lot." Dan commented.

"Well, he gets a little mad towards the end of the day, because we tend to get restless." Logan replied with a small laugh at the end.

"How about touring?"

"We tend to become more relax on tour even though we do have a recording studio on wheels." Carlos said.

"I'm can't wait to hear your new music. So to wrap it up, who's single and taken?"

"Single." James said.

"Single." Carlos added.

"Engaged." Logan said.

"Married." I said.

"Thank you for your time." The cameras turned off and we all went to get water.

We had a couple of interviews after that and by 5 PM we were all exhausted and Gustavo decided to let us go home. We entered the van and we came face to face with an angry Gustavo. We were confused and nervous at the same time because Gustavo can be unpredictable at times.

"What have I told you dogs about your actions in public especially in Hollywood?" Gustavo asked.

"Always sing songs off our albums to promote it." Carlos answered.

"Always look good." James answered doing his face gesture.

"Don't act stupid." Logan added and Gustavo pointed to him.

"Yes, don't act stupid or else it will lead to rumors like this." He took out an iPad and showed us an article titled: 'Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush AKA the Big Time Cheater'. Bellow there was a picture of me and Lucy kissing outside of Chili's.

I knew those bushes didn't move because of natural causes, it was the paparazzi. By tomorrow, there will be rumors and paparazzi everywhere. This isn't good. Everyone in the van (except the driver) was staring at me waiting for an answer.

I'm in so much trouble.

* * *

Cliffhanger, next chapter will include Kendall, Jo and Lucy coping with the press and paparazzi. Review pretty please.


	5. Childish Arguments

**Woohoo, over seven hundred reads in four chapters! All thanks to those who read this awesome story. **

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

I walked into my house, placing my keys on the table as I walked in, I could smell something from the kitchen. I walked in to see Jo's dad cooking something that I wasn't too sure of and Jo cutting so vegetables. It was good to be back home after a long day of dealing with fame.

"Looks like someone is back early." Jo said turning around to face me after cutting the vegetables.

"You and I know what is like to be surrounded by paparazzi and fans." I replied.

"They will never leave us alone in public, especially since we're one of the biggest couples around." She said.

"That's why I'm late. I had a press conference today because of today's rumours."

"So you told them that you're getting a second wife?"

"Actually, I told them that I was taking acting classes and Lucy is my co-star and I kissed her because I needed to work on my method acting." I took out the orange juice from the fridge and poured a glass of juice before continuing. "It's too early to tell the fans."

Jo came up to me and whispered something to me. "They can all talk, say what they want to say about us, about us, oh, woah, and nothing even matters." I smiled at the fact that she make me smile even in the worst conditions.

"Wait, you're getting married again? What happened to treating my Jo like a queen? " Mr. Taylor asked as he turned the fire off and turned around with his arms folded across his chest and unhappy look.

"As much as I want to treat Jo like she is my one and only, and raise a family together. I'm betrothed to another women and I didn't find out till after our honeymoon." I explain.

"If that so, you better look after her properly."

"Dad! I'm fine with him getting married to another woman. He does whatever to make sure his love ones are happy." Jo told her dad.

"Fine, only because you approve."Mr. Taylor said giving Jo a kiss on her forehead. "So where is this new album that Jo has been talking about over the phone?"

"Oh, the new album? It's almost done then we're going to release it before next month, but I'm too sure when." I said with a smile, it's nice having in-laws who care about your work.

We were all eating tuna casserole (that Jo's dad made), in silence enjoying each others' company. After that we all sat on the couch watching Jaws. Jo sat in the middle with her dad and me by her side. Every now and then, Jo would either bury her head in mine or dad's chest which was cute to see, and I'm pretty sure I paid more attention to her than the movie.

After the movie, we said our good nights then we all went to our respective rooms. I took off my shirt, not caring about changing tonight, and then laid in bed waiting for Jo to joining me. After five minutes, she came out the bathroom wearing a brown short sleeve shirt with white spots and matching long pants. She walked out and jumped on the bed, putting her head on my bare chest.

"I know, we haven't been spending much time together but tomorrow it will be just you and me." I said stroking her hair and she smiled. I continued to stroke her hair and as she was about to say something my phone buzzed signalling that I got a new text. "Scratch that. My mom wants me to come over to help with the wedding plans."

"That reminds me; Camille wanted me to help her get a wedding dress." Jo replied then gave a big yawn before falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of puking in the bathroom. I got out of bed while rubbing my eyes and walked over to the bathroom. I swung the door opened and saw squatting at the toilet puking in the toilet bowl. I walked over and held her hair away from her face.

"The one thing I hate about being pregnant." Jo told me.

"Just remember that you'll be holding our child in a couple of months."I said and planted a kiss on her forehead. "So how far are you?"

"About three weeks, because that's the last when we had 'it'."She told me. "Now get out, I need to use the bathroom."She shoved me out of the bathroom and locked it.

* * *

I looked at the clock which read 8:32 and I had to be at my mom's place in about an hour. Since Jo was using the bathroom, I took this opportunity to see what people been saying about us. I took my phone and lay on my bed scrolling through some weird rumours that were annoying yet entertaining. I read a few of them, it was pretty funny since I knew the truth behind them.

"I thought you said you don't gossip sites?" Jo asked. I turned around and my heart skipped a beat when I saw her. She was like a ninja.

"It's not gossip, this is my version of morning cartoons." I replied proudly.

"Yeah sure. Now go take a shower before you're late." She said and shoved me off the bed then snatched my phone. I playfully stuck my tongue out and Jo threw a pillow at me.

After my shower which was connected to the walk in walk-in closet. I picked out a yellow graphic t-shirt with dark blue jeans and a black pair of Vans. Now that I think of it, I think I have more Vans than Jo's handbag collection but it did matter to me. I looked at the clock, I've twenty more minutes. I slip into my clothes and went downstairs to find Logan, Camille, Jo and Mr. Taylor at the dining eight seater table (that we hardly use) eating omelettes. I took a seat next to Jo and an omelette.

"It's about time you showed up." Logan said.

"Shut up. Jo and I share only one bathroom despite this house has about five of them and she went first."I said in defence.

"I'm pregnant; I have rights to use the bathroom to use it first." Jo shot back.

"So you're implying that when the baby is born, I can use the bathroom first because you don't have the rights anymore?" I asked with a smirk which resulted to a smack on the head.

"Wow you two have been married for about four months and you're already fighting like you've been married for over a year." Camille commented. We both blushed and hugged said sorry to each other.

"Well I have to go. My mom wants to starts getting ready for the marriage." I said.

"Dude, you said you'll help me get a tux while Camille and Jo get a wedding dress. This is not how super friends are supposed to treat each other." Logan said.

"Sorry. I'll make it up to you when I'm free." I replied then I got up and put my plate away. I gave Jo a kiss before leaving. I grabbed my keys and drove to the Palm Woods. I parked my car then walked into the lobby which hasn't changed a lot over the years but it did have a lot of memories, good and bad ones.

When I got to the apartment, I saw the dining table covered with swatches and fabric samples there was even a wedding planner.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Did you know reviews help me write faster? So review and hopefully I'll update soon. :D**


	6. Wedding plans and Hockey

I'm finally finished writing this chapter! If you consider this as late, then sorry. I had too much school work and a minor writer's block. Happy birthday to Jendall (Jo/Katelyn and Kendall), I find it cute how those two have the same story is set in July 2012 just to let you know.

Anyway, here's the chapter:

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

"Oh, Kendall you finally showed up." My mom said politely with a huge smile before pulling me into the apartment. I sat at the dining table next to Lucy with my mom and Lucy's mom on parallel to us and the wedding planner sat at the end of the table. She looked like a business woman in her mid-thirties with brown hair tied in a bun with square frame glasses.

"So this is the groom?" The wedding planner asked and I nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jane your wedding planner."

"Kendall." I said.

"Now what kind of a wedding would you like?" She asked politely. I didn't answer, knowing my mom she'll just choose everything for me.

"Well, what kind of a wedding do you kids want?" My mom asked. I was shocked for a moment.

"Uhh…" I replied while thinking of something.

"I think a nice classic and elegant wedding will do. What do you think Kendall?" Lucy asked like a well mannered person which was nothing like her rock star behaviour mostly because her mom was here. I could see it in her eyes; she was trying to say 'say yes so we can get this wedding over with'.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." I replied with a smile.

"So a classic and elegant wedding it is." Julie commented.

"In that case…" Jane continue to talk about the wedding plans.

I wasn't bothered to pay attention to the rest of the plans. I would just nod at the end of every sentence and pretend to look interested. Jane took out an album of pictures from previous customers. My mom and Julie were looking at first which gave me a chance to text Logan.

_TT: Logan Mitchell_

_How's the tux hunt?_

_From: Kendall Knight_

_To: Kendall Knight_

_Oh just fine, James being picky. They all look the same to me. How 'bout u?_

_From: Logan Mitchell_

_To: Logan Mitchell_

_Not too well. _

_From: Kendall Knight_

_To: Kendall Knight_

_Gtg, James is getting mad at me_

_From Logan Mitchell_

"Who were you texting?" My mom asked. I cursed under my breath, she found out.

"Just Logan."

"Please pay attention. After all this is your own wedding." My mom told me. _What's the point? I'll eventually see the wedding plans _I thought to myself.

They continued to talk about more wedding related stuff for another two more hours. I just nodded and agreed with everything they suggested. I'll eventually see the plans on the actual wedding day and it didn't matter, I'm doing this because I have no other choice.

"It's was a pleasure to meet you all. I'll go find some venues for the wedding; I should be able to find a few venues within a week's time. Is that alright or would you prefer a different timing?" Jane asked.

"A week's time sounds great." My mom replied to her before any of us could say anything. Jane packed up her belongings and we all shook hands with her before she left.

I sighed in relief. This is not how I planned my life.

I need to take a day off from my crazy life no matter what and spend it with Jo who has been lacking my attention despite all those nights I spent with her. She deserves more. That's it, I know exactly what to do. It will get me into a lot of trouble with Gustavo but for my wife and the mother of my future child, anything is worth getting into trouble.

I picked up my things and gave everyone hugs and kisses before l left. I really need to clear my head from this mess. I should go to the rink; yeah the rink should help me. Not the bar but the rink. Luckily I always have my hockey gear in my car at all times (except when I need to wash my jersey) but otherwise, it's in my car.

I texted the rest of the guys on my way down and headed for the rink. Normally the guys wouldn't reject an invitation to play hockey but because of our busy schedule and our personal time away from each other, we do reject a few offers. If I'm the only person there it wouldn't matter because I'll still go and practice to help clear my mind.

When I arrived there, I saw three familiar cars and I knew who owned them. I smiled; I knew they would have showed up. I grabbed my gear from the trunk and went in. I stepped and the cold air hit me, it feels so good to be back. I saw the guys putting on their skates while chatting. I head to the changing rooms and put on my hockey uniform before joining the rest of the guys.

"Kendall, my good old buddy." James said putting his hand on shoulder. "Ready to get beaten?"

"I've been hockey captain since pre-k, what makes you so sure that you'll beat me?" I asked back raising an eyebrow.

"Well we got a plan." Carlos said siding with James.

"We do?" James whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"No." Carlos whispered back, again loud enough for me to hear.

No matter what age we are, we mature just a tiny bit but not enough to stop us from being idiotic and childish. We all headed into the rink, probably one of the rarest times where actually focused and serious. Despite that we're childish, we never joke in a hockey match even if it was just a friendly match. Carlos and I were face to face waiting for the referee to blow the whistle. The referee blew the whistle and the match begins…

* * *

Chapter 7 is in progress, I've written about a quarter of it. Just expect a lot of Jendall and less Kucy from the next chapter. Review, s'il vous plait, please.


	7. Santa Monica Pier

This chapter is dedicated to Jendall.

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

I came back home covered in sweat (even though I was on ice). I threw my duffle bag on the side and grabbed a bottle of water. It felt good to be back home after tiring day even though it was only 3:30 pm.

I took off my sweaty shirt and threw into the washing machine and continued to walk around the house shirtless till I heard the sound of a guitar being played. I stop dead in my tracks when I reached the back yard where she sat on a reclined pool chair. She was very focused on her guitar and strummed her heart out.

It's amazing to see Jo like, so focused and innocent. I stared at her for a while and a smirk played on my lips before she snapped my out of thoughts.

"How long have you been there?" She asked unexpectedly.

"Long enough to hear you play most of the song." I replied casually. I walked over to her seat and I laid down, placing my feet on top of each other making sure I wouldn't kick Jo

"I'm guessing that your mom held you captive till one o'clock then forced you to take Lucy on a date till three then you came home." Jo assumed.

"Close. My mom did hold my captive till one o'clock, then I went to the rink to play hockey with the rest of the guys before coming home. That's why I'm not wearing a shirt, my jersey is too sweaty." I said pointing to my chest. "But I know you love seeing me without a shirt on. Anyway, where's your dad?"

"Oh, they needed him back at headquarters because of the recent hurricane in the east. He's suppose to look for survivors and dead bodies."Jo explained. I nodded, it was nice having him over but I suppose serving his country comes first.

"Since it's just you and I for the rest of the weekend, how about we spend the rest day at the Santa Monica Pier? Nothing to fancy though."I suggested sitting up.

"Sounds more like a boyfriend and girlfriend date to me, but I'd love to." Jo replied planting a kiss on my cheek. She got up brining her guitar with her then went in with me trailing behind.

I quickly changed into a red plaid shirt and light colour pants. I sat downstairs on the couch and waited for Jo to get ready. After awhile Jo appeared wearing chiffon bow front top with beige skinny jeans and white sandals.

"The car awaits for you milady."I said as she linked our arms together. We left the house with the lights off and door closed. I opened the car door for her and she went in. I went into the driver's seat and drove off to Santa Monica Pier which was about twenty minutes from our house.

The drive was mostly us remembering all of our old memories, the good and the bad ones, embarrassing and successful ones. It was like none of this marriage chaos happened. We reached the pier parking lot and got out of the car.

"So where shall we go first?" I asked, hoping for Pacific Park.

"Pacific Park?" She suggested.

"You read my mind."I held her hand as we walked towards the entrance of the theme park. There was quite a crowd. I went up to the ticket counter and paid for the wristbands that got us unlimited access to all rides.

We went on all the rides (with toilet breaks in between because of Jo's pregnancy) except for the Frog Hopper, Sea Planes, Pier Patrol and Sig Alert EV because they were too childish, we are young but not that young. It was around 5:00 pm, just another two more hours before the sun sets. Jo and I took this opportunity to do shopping knowing soon her movements will be limited and I'll be a lot busier.

"What about this?" I asked showing her a beige long sleeved shirt.

"Nah, not really. What about this?" She asked back holding a pink sweater with hearts.

"It doesn't really suit you but if you like it then go ahead and buy it." I said casually.

"Thanks, oh by the way it's not for me." She replied with a cheeky grin and went over to counter. It took me a minute to process what she meant. The sweater isn't for her but for me. I cursed under my breath.

After about ten stores and fifteen bags, it was time for the sunset which I'm forced to wear the pink sweater that she bought. I didn't mind the sweater though; it kept her happy which was good news to me.

I dropped the bags in the car and we walked to the beach holding Jo's hand. We picked a nice spot to watch the sunset and sat on the sand. The sun going down leaving different colors in the sky and the waves hugging the shore with my beautiful wife leaning against my shoulder making it one of the most perfect days despite that I was wearing a pink sweater. At that moment it felt like fame and the wedding didn't matter.

"No perfect love can be more perfect than us." I sang into her ear.

* * *

Pretty please review. Next chapter involves the whole band and their girlfriends/wives/fiances and the great outdoors!


End file.
